Forgotten Memories
by Jewnni
Summary: This story is placed at the beginning of shippuden, Hinata, one day while taking a walk thinking about Naruto like always sees him there again the first time in 2 years but somethings odd Naruto doesn't remember her! Whats more he calls her princess!
1. Another Authors Notice! Please

Hey guys I'm so sorry it's been so long but I have good and bad news. Usually people want the good news first so here goes.

I'm going to start writing this story again and this time I promise I will! I will give you guys a new chapter every week or so.

I apologize for my laziness but I realized that there are so many stories that I love on this site and a lot of them are unfinished and if I started getting mad at that author then I would just be a hypocrite.

I apologize for you guys have to put up with my lack in responsibility it's been a few years so my writing's improved a great deal. I started this story when I was like 11 so I'm 15 now and I'm making major changes to this story.

So I will rewrite the beginning. Also, the bad news is that I had all the chapters already written out but I lost them so I have to start from scratch. -.-… I will try my hardest to keep this promise to you guys I'm just a very VERY lazy person. Thank you! c:


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Jennifer and I'm the author of this story.

I'm really trying my hardest to finish this story but like I said in the first chapter I'm really really lazy but I'll try my hardest to continue this but I'm going to make some more adjustments to this story.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

****"Hinata, come here!" yelled Hiashi Hyuga sitting in his study.

After a few seconds, Hinata appeared through the screen door and looked at her father with questioning eyes a bit cautious she stepped throught the door. "Hai Otou-sama?"

"I wish to speak to you please come in."

Hinata shutting the door Hinata went and sat in front of her father. "Hinata, I think it's time for you to find a husband. We can't delay this any longer."

"F-father, but what about Naruto-kun? He hasn't come back." Hinata and Naruto were engaged to be married as soon as they both turned 20. Naruto and Hinata's parent's decided it when they were young.

The two families were friends for years, since then Hinata and Naruto were inseparable they liked each other but neither one of them knew about the others feelings but two years ago Naruto went on a mission and never returned.

Hiashi sighed "Hinata, Naruto hasn't been back in 2 years. We can't keep waiting for him you need to take over the clan."

"Demo Otou-sama... You know I can't do that.." Hiashi sighed again he knows how much Hinata loves Naruto but they had to do this.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Hinata tried to talk back but Hiashi cut her off.

"A suitor will be here for you in 3 days." Hinata bowed her head and left the room with tears yet to fall.

A soon as she left she ran towards the direction of the forest tears falling as she ran. Hanabi was turning the corner and saw her sister. "Nee-chan?" Hinata kept running and running till she was no longer in sight.

Hanabi walked towards her fathers study and saw her father sitting there with his eyes closed looking down. Hanabi already knew what happened, she didn't need to ask.

"You told her didn't you?" Hiashi up to his youngest daughter and nodded silently.

* * *

**Hinata's Pov.**

I ran and ran till I could no more. I turned around and looked at my surroundings my house is not even in sight. I know I need to find a husband but what about Naruto? I should do my duty for my clan. Why why why? Why can't I get Naruto out of my head? His smile pops up everywhere!

I spend most of my time just thinking about him ever since he left it hasn't been the same. I don't even know if his still alive, he's been gone for two years Naruto... Naruto has probably already forgotten about me...

The leaves started rustling, quickly I grabbed a kunai. "Whose there?" I said as I turned towards the direction the sound came from. Out of the bushes came out a tall man. "Who are you?" I stepped forward to get a better look and when I saw who it was I dropped my kunai as tears started to appear forgetting everything that just happened.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I can't believe it Naruto's here! He looks different though he got taller, I started smiling, he also got handsomer I thought with a blush forming on my face.

That's when he spoke "Hello? You seem to know me but I don't know you? I believe you have the wrong person.." That's when my heart broke in two. The new tears followed right after replacing the old ones. Trying to hold back tears I spoke "Naruto-kun... You don't remember me? Please think carefully!"

Naruto saw my tears and looked worried he put a thinking face on after a few seconds, he shook his head. I started running I don't know where I'm going but all I know is that I don't want to be near him.

I felt someone grab my hand and I turned around to see that it was Naruto he looked at me with his eye's showing concern. I took in his appearance he changed a lot his Blonde hair still spiky was longer. His uniform was different and he got taller but I looked into his blue eyes and I knew it was him. I turned my face away from his and looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry that I don't know who you are but maybe I will could you please tell me your name?" Naruto said in a soothing voice.

"It's H-Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga" I replied his eye's soon changed from worried to surprised before I could even react Naruto already got down on one knee. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" I said with wide eyes surprised by his sudden actions.

He didn't say anything all he did was take my hand and kiss the back of it. Which by that time I would've fainted already but I'm not the old shy Hinata though, though I did start to blush. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I came here in search of you. Hime-sama." Okay. That's when I fainted.

**Naruto Pov**

She said my name I don't her but somehow she knew my name but what really surprised me was her tears when I told her I didn't know who she was. She looked beautiful crying but I made her cry feeling bad, I started getting worried that's when I knew something was wrong with me.

ME.

Naruto Uzumaki the playboy worrying over a girl I had just met.

'I need to go to the doctor' I thought. I didn't notice but by that time she already started running away from me.

I seriously don't know what's wrong with me today but I started running after her. When I caught up to her I told her "I'm sorry that I don't know who you are but maybe I will could you please tell me your name ?"

I stopped thinking automatically when I found out her name. I automatically knelt down, kissed her hand, and said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I came here in search of you. Hime-sama." and that's when she fainted.

I caught her and carried her. I couldn't help but smirk she was cute. I shook my head fiercely if the king knew he'd have my head. Not to mention that I have to hurry... I made the portal and quickly stepped through.

* * *

SO guys please tell me do you like this version better Pleaaaseeeee review! c: I make the new chapter and it should be posted up by saturday so please wait till then! I know it's short sorry.

Thank you~


	3. Chapter 2

Helllo. I'm sorry I know I promised the second chapter by Saturday but I a good an excuse c: I, over the weekend, got a stomach infection that lasted 5 days I was dying… lol and then I had warped tour and now marching band camp. Lol but here you go the 2nd chapter to this story enjoy! C:

**Chapter 2**

In the kingdom of the Hyuuga in the Jade palace, Hinata was sleeping in one of the rooms available at the palace. She had a smile on her face like she was having a good dream…

**Hinata's Dream.**

She was on top of the a building observing the sunset. She wasn't alone Naruto was right next to her. They looked like they were on a date with Naruto's sweater draped over Hinata's shoulders. Hinata was looking at the view but Naruto instead was looking at Hinata.

"Naruto aren't the stars so pretty?" She turned her to look at Naruto to question why he had not answered her.

She realized that he was staring at her. She started blushing and she reached over to touch his cheeks. He looked startled as soon as she did but smiled softly usually he was putting the moves on her, deciding to tease her he put his hand on one on his cheeks. He leaned into whisper in her ear but making sure he traced his breath across her neck she shivered in response.

"I'm looking at something even better." She blushed he knew how that got her she smiled back and softly kissed him on his cheek, again he whispered softly in her ear.

"Hinata, I love you." She started blushing cherry red all over her face. He smirked, he loved to see her like this. "I l-love you too." Naruto and Hinata both leaned in and…

**End of dream.**

She opened her eyes and let out a scream ready to kill the person that interrupted her wonderful dream at the best part. Then, she realized that she wasn't home.

Not in her bed and certainly not in her room. She was ready to murder someone then she remembered what happened yesterday…

**Flashback.**

_"It's H-Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga" I replied his eyes soon changed from worried to surprised before I could even react Naruto already got down on one knee. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" I said with wide eyes surprised by his sudden actions. _

_He didn't say anything all he did was take my hand and kiss the back of it. _

_Which by that time I would've fainted already but I'm not the old shy Hinata though, I did start to blush. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I came here in search of you. Hime-sama." Okay. That's when I fainted._

**End.**

**Hinata's P.o.v.**

I looked around the room everything looks expensive. Where's Naruto? Was he the one that brought me here? Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" The door opened and someone came it was Naruto he brought a tray of food. "I see you're awake Hime-sama. How are you feeling? You scared me.."

I needed to find my voice before responding. I cleared my throat "Yes I am fine Naruto-kun I apologize for scaring you." Naruto smiled and it looked familiar like the smile from my dream…

He walked to me and put the breakfast on the bed. "Now a princess apologizing to his/her guard is not heard of."

He said princess again. What does he mean?

"Naruto I'm sorry but I'm not a princess I think you have the wrong person. I mean I can't be a princess I'm just Hinata.." **(A/N: Teehee yes I know Harry potter cx) **

"Well just Hinata you are indeed a princess I know you may not believe it but you are. Your father will explain it to you soon but for now eat and please and I'll be back."

He walked out the room. He just confused me even more than I already was. I smiled , well, this is Naruto we're talking about. I picked up the breakfast and ate it. After I was done I looked around and found some clothes on the bed and decided to put them on.

I snuck out my room and went to this beautiful garden. I looked around to see where I was and it looked like a castle. I looked at the castle in awe deciding to stay outside I found a pond in the palace.

Whilst taking off my shoes, I lifted my dress and stuck my feet in. I looked around and saw a bunch of strangers then, I saw Naruto with a beautiful girl. He is smiling and laughing happily with her and I don't like it.

In fact I hate that he can smile with another girl I know he's not mine to have but still. I'm so uneasy. I hate this.

I got up and hid myself. Naruto said goodbye to the pink haired girl and looked like he was going to check up on me 1, 2, 3... and

"NANI?" I giggled he came out and looked crazy he's looking for me this seems like fun lets let him look around. Serves him right. Hmph. I sighed. Naruto... I slumped down by a tree and fell asleep.

**Narutos Pov**

I closed the door of Hinata's room and let out a big sigh any longer in there and I would've jumped her. The things I wanted to do to her, make her say my name is bed. I screamed I shouldn't be thinking about this!

I need something to distract me. I looked around and saw Sakura. "Hello Sakura" she looked at me and smiled replying with a "Hey Naruto."

"Are you busy?"

She let out a sigh "Yes the queen has me doing so much today ever since the princess came back we've been doing work non stop." That's partially my fault I thought.. "Speaking about the princess how is she Naruto?"

"Well, she is really confused she doesn't remember anything but she seemed to have known me from somewhere and that's very strange." I said.

"That is weird well I'll go inform Hana-sama see you later Naruto."

I looked at her "Hai Hai" I smiled while watching her leave. Well time to go check on Hinata. I walked in the palace and opened her door to find a empty bed.

"NANI?" I ran outside and looked for her the King will kill me if he finds out the princess has gone missing a second time! I checked everywhere the only place left to check is the pond.

I walked over there and looked around till I found Hinata sleeping with a soft smile on her face. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, how innocent I thought. I sat down and kept an eye on her I'll wake her up later she seems to be having a nice dream.

* * *

Did you guys like it? I hope you did thanks for reading leave your opinion!


End file.
